


Miscommunication

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Ending, Bondage, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Light Sadism, M/M, Scar Worship, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Edge, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, dominant sadist papyrus, non-standard genitals, safe-word usage, suppressed sadistic tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Edge doesn't give up control easilyor happily, as it turns out.





	Miscommunication

Papyrus crawled forward, kneeling over Edge. His sockets were covered with a think blindfold and earbuds were stuffed into his acoustic meati, playing white noise. His fingers pressed against the sheets, feeling the soft cotton under his hands. His chest expanded and contracted, his breathing slow and deep.

“Can you hear me?” Papyrus asked, but Edge didn’t respond—deaf to the world. Smiling, Papyrus pressed a finger to his sternum, watching Edge jolt. He swallowed visibly, and his breathing grew faster. Nervous, Papyrus guessed, but he didn’t use his safe-word. So Papyrus laid a hand flat on his chest, and leaned close, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Edge’s mouth. Edge turned his head, likely to deepen the kiss, but Papyrus pulled away.

His own soul was hot and tight as he looked down at Edge. He was stripped completely bare, open and vulnerable. Unobserved, Papyrus took the opportunity to look him over. Edge was gorgeous. His bones were thick and strong, despite the nicks and scrapes and scars.  ~~Or because of them.~~  He was so strong; having him willingly spread before him was a heady feeling. All that strength, all that power, willingly set aside and bent to his will.

~~Wonderful.~~

Papyrus traced a finger over one of the scars bisecting his sternum, digging the tip of his phalange through the deep groove.  ~~He wanted to leave his own marks on Edge’s body. Bruises. Bite marks. Scratches. He pushed the desire aside, trying to convince himself he was content with the marks already littering Edge’s bones.~~

Tonguing the scar, he followed the groove over Edge’s ribcage and down to his lowermost ribs. His fingers trailed over the interior of Edge’s ribcage, only lightly scratching at the underside of his ribs.  ~~He pushed aside the desire to dig his fingers into the bone, to draw mana and marrow.~~

Edge’s breathing hitched, and he started to squirm. Papyrus tapped his chest in warning. They’d agreed that Edge wouldn’t be bound for this…but they’d also agreed that Papyrus could fix that if he thought Edge was getting too antsy. With a huff, Edge settled down, but his fingers flexed, digging into the bedding.

That wouldn’t do. Sitting back on his heels, Papyrus started to massage Edge’s spine, working his fingers between the bones to stimulate the cartilage cushioning each vertebrae. Edge slowly relaxed into the massage, his breathing evening out.

Smirking, Papyrus reached down and tweaked his pubic symphysis, earning an aborted cry. After that, he alternated his touches, spending time massaging Edge’s ribs and spine before unexpectedly scratching his iliac crests or even nipping lightly at his pelvic inlet. Edge reached up to cover his mouth, but Papyrus reminded him of their deal, tapping his sternum. With a quiet whine, Edge lowered his arm, fisting his hands in the sheets.

His magic nodes were lit up, and mana was gathered in his pelvic girdle, a hot, bright red. Papyrus smiled and reached under him, massaging his coccyx. Edge jolted upright, panting. “Papyrus…” But he didn’t say his safeword, and Papyrus smiled benevolently even as his own magic condensed into long tentacles.

Three strikes. Two warnings. That’s what they’d agreed to.

Two tentacles wrapped around Edge’s femurs, holding him down and spread, while another pair grasped him by the wrists and forced him onto his back. He fought briefly, before allowing the tentacles to pull his arms above his head. Leaning forward, Papyrus planted a hand on his sternum and kissed him deeply. “I love you,” he murmured, even knowing Edge couldn’t hear him.

Panting, Edge waited, tugging on the tentacles. Papyrus wasn’t done with him. Not by a long shot. He wasn’t going to let up until Edge was a frantic, desperate mess, or until he tapped out. Tracing a finger through his unformed magic and causing Edge to jerk and twist in his bonds, Papyrus planted a gentle kiss on his pubic bone. “You’re going to fall apart for me,” he said, knowing Edge couldn’t hear him, “We have all night, Edge. And I’m going to make sure you know just how much I adore you.”

In response to the stimulation, Edge’s magic coalesced, and Papyrus smirked, thumbing his clit while he toyed with Edge’s entrance. Edge’s hips jerked, but Papyrus flattened his hand over Edge’s ilium, holding him down. Edge’s breathing was harsh and uneven, twitching in Papyrus’ grip.

A supple tentacle pressed against his clit and lower lips, teasing his entrance. Using two fingers to pin back Edge’s labia, Papyrus pressed a tentacle into Edge’s opening. His hips jerked, trying to push down on the searching tentacle. Papyrus held the tentacle just out of reach. If Edge wanted him, he’d have to be patient.

His free hand rubbed soothing circles in Edge’s ilium, waiting for Edge to relax into the bed with a frustrated groan before he pressed the tentacle into Edge’s pussy. Edge’s hands jerked as he tried to reach up and cover his mouth, but the tentacles held him down. The magic construct searched along his inner walls, teasing him until Edge was breathing hard and squirming. “Papyrus!” he gasped.

Papyrus smiled, petting his ribs and lower spine. He sunk the tentacle into Edge’s cunt until it bottomed out, then curled it, pressing it into edge’s G spot. Edge’s heels dug into the bed and his toes curled, squirming as Papyrus continued to stimulate him relentlessly.

“Go on,” he urged, though Edge was deaf and blind. “Cum for me. You can do it, Edge. Go on.” But Edge was fighting him, as he always did. That last, vulnerable step too much for him to cross easily.

So Papyrus pumped the tentacle, dragging it slowly over Edge’s walls. Edge whined, low in his throat, then bit back a cry when Papyrus shifted the angle and started fucking him roughly with the tentacle. He waited until Edge’s teeth were clenched shut and he was shaking his head frantically, as if trying to deny himself. His legs were shaking with the strain of holding off his own orgasm and beads of sweat collected on his bones.

Only then did Papyrus lean forward and suck his clit into his mouth, using magic to cushion the sensitive nub. Edge cried out, his inner muscles contracting around the invading tentacle and his hips twitched through the orgasm. Papyrus sat up, taking in every detail, every involuntary sound and spasm. Just as he was starting to wonder how many times he could get Edge to cum, however, Edge said, voice choked, “Snowdin.”

Papyrus released him immediately, and Edge pulled away the blindfold and the earbuds. He was trembling and his sockets were wide, magic gathered at the corners.  ~~Too much too far Papyrus took it too far—~~

“Are you okay? Edge? Edgy-me?”

“I—“ He took a shuddering breath. “I don’t know. I feel—I. I’m not sure how I feel.”

Papyrus pulled him in and tucked him against his chest. “I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Continuing to murmur reassurances, Papyrus carried him to the tub and ran a bath. The warm water soothed Edge’s shaking, and Papyrus washed the magic and sweat from his bones. All the while, Papyrus told him that he’d been good, that he’d done well, that he was so proud of him, and proud he’d used his safe-word.

When they were both clean and dry, and the sheets were changed, Papyrus went down to the kitchen for water and some fruit. Edge didn’t want to eat, but he drank the water and he rolled the apple between his hands thoughtfully. Papyrus slid under the covers beside him and pulled him close, purring and projecting /SAFETY/STRENGTH/CONTROL/LOVE/.

Edge slowly relaxed into him. Curling on his lap. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “You didn’t even orgasm.” Papyrus shook his head.

“YOU DID VERY GOOD, EDGY-ME. I’M PROUD OF YOU.” He kissed the top of Edge’s skull, continuing to offer reassurances.

He ignored the pit in his own soul, like he’d been gutted.  ~~His fault this was his fault he’d pushed too far he hadn’t controlled himself hadn’t done his job and looked after Edge—~~

Eventually, Edge ate the apple and fell asleep in Papyrus’ arms, his body relaxed and at ease. But Papyrus didn’t sleep. He was awake the whole night, cold no matter how many blankets he wrapped around them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) on Tumblr.


End file.
